powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Power Rangers(arsenal)
Poke Tool The Poke Tool has two modes as listed below. * Poke Sword The Poke Sword is usally wielded by the male members. It's finisher is the Fizzle Energy Slash, where the users blade grows longer and they slice the enemy. * Poke Blaster The Poke Blaster is usally wielded by the female members. It's finisher is the Frantic Energy Blast, where a massive energy shot in the shape of a Pokeball is fired at the monster. Personal Weapons: * Great Saber The Great Saber is Ash's signiture weapon. With it, he can slice through enemies. Inserting Pikachu's Pokeball into it unlocks the Thunderbolt Strike '''finisher, where Ash inserts his sword into the ground to send a giant thunderbolt at his enemies. * Master Staff The Master Staff is Iris's signiture weapon. With it, she fires different attacks based on her current type. Inserting Axew's Pokeball unlocks the '''Dragon's Roar '''finisher, where she fires an energy construct in the shape of a generic dragon at the enemy. * Repeat Lance The Repeat Lance is May's signiture weapon. With it, she can acrobaticly cut through foes. Inserting Torchic's Pokeball unlocks the '''Wildfire Shredder '''finisher, where two fire blades form at the lance's ends and she spins it around super fast to chop up the enemy. * Primere Blaster The Primere Blaster is Dawn's signiture weapon. With it, she fires concussive blasts at enemies. Inserting Piplup's Pokeball unlocks the '''High '''Tide Blast '''finisher, where she sprays a huge water pillar that washes away monsters. * Dusk Shield The Dusk Shield is Cilan's signiture weapon. With it, he blocks blows with energy shields and throws it like Captain America. Inserting Pansage's Pokeball unlocks the '''Forest Moon Flash '''finisher, where Cilan fires a gigantic blast of Grass and Dark type energy. * Dive Boomerang The Dive Boomerang is Bonnie's signiture weapon. With it, she throws her opponant's off-balance. Inserting Dedene's Pokeball unlocks the '''Sparkling Sawblade '''finisher, where Bonnie throws the boomerang so hard it becomes a fast spinning blade of water. * Timer Claws(Misty) The Timer Claws are Misty's weapon. With them, she cuts enemies into pieces. Inserting Staryu's Pokeball unlocks the '''Flying Flood '''finisher, where she fires two water constructs in the shapes of her claws at her foe. * Quick Cannon(Clemont) The Quick Cannon is Clemont's signiture weapon. Inserting Chespin's Pokeball unlocks the '''Power Pin Punishment '''finisher, where he fires a swarm of gigantic spines similar to Pin Missile. * Luxury Axe(Brock) The Luxary Axe is Brock's signiture weapon. Inserting Geodude's Pokeball unlocks the '''Stone Cutter '''finisher, where the blades on the axe glow to literally cut an enemy in half. * Love Bow(Serena) The Love Bow is Serena's signiture weapon. Inserting Fennekin's Pokeball unlocks the '''Arson Arrow '''finisher, where Serena fires a flaming arrow at the opponant. * Level Daggers(Max) The Level Dagger's is Max's future power weapon. * Heavy Hammer(Lillie) The Heavy Hammer is Lillie's signiture weapon. Lillie hates using it because it is so hard to wield in combat. Inserting Alolan Vulpix's Pokeball unlocks the '''Glacier Quake '''finisher, where she slams the ground to summon a lot of Ice Spikes from the floor. Key Stone(Battlizer)